Did You Say Spayed!
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: It's in the name, it involves pikachu and meowth, do the math
1. This Doesn't Sound Good

**Well, here I am with another Meowth story, if you don't like Meowth then you should probably just stay away from me altogether**

**XD**

**Meowth: keep runnin pikachu,**

**KEEP RUNNIN!**

**( there's something I'll bet you never thought you'd hear out of the mouth of a member of team rocket ) **

**Meowth: well,**

**We should be safe here for a while**

**Pikachu: how did this even happen?**

**Meowth: man, you're gonna start a flashback, aren't you**

**( screen goes into flashback )**

**Meowth:…….jerk**

**Misty: so what does this do, random nameless character?**

**Random nameless character: oh,**

**that's a spray that whoever gets sprayed with it, pokemon within 10 miles will love them until they are hit on the head**

**Misty: oh,**

**Misty secretly slipped the spray into her bag,**

**If pokemon loved it maybe ash would too**

**( sick )**

**So when they (ash and misty, Brock's getting really sick of my stories because he never gets any lines) got outside misty pulled out the bottle and sprayed herself just once**

**Suddenly pikachu froze,**

**He (that's right pikachu's a dude) ran across ash's shoulders and jumped on to misty's**

**Ash: huh?**

**Pikachu, what's the matter?**

**Pikachu wouldn't be separated from misty**

**Up in the sky,**

**Team rocket were looking for pikachu (there's a shock), but Meowth wasn't too interested**

**Jessie: c'mon Meowth you've got to help**

**Meowth was leaning comfortably against the side of the balloon basket**

**Meowth: why?**

**We're never gonna catch dat rat anyway so why bother?**

**James: because that's what we do Meowth,**

**Its our thing**

**What else are we supposed to do in the show?**

**Meowth: well youse two can keep lookin but don't expect me ta help**

**J'n'J kept looking while Meowth lay back,**

**He was pretty sure this story wasn't gonna involve him too much,**

**Until,**

**Meowth sat forward and froze**

**Jessie: Y'know Meowth,**

**If you help us find the twerps now I'll give you some tuna later**

**Meowth suddenly jumped up on to the top of the balloon basket and pointed down to where the twerps were**

**Meowth: there!**

**At that he jumped out of the balloon basket and once he landed, started heading to the twerps**

**James:………………I didn't think he liked tuna that much,**

**Back to the twerps,**

**Ash: misty, you stole that spray, didn't you?**

**Misty:80.………..HOW THE HECK DID **_**YOU**_** FIGURE THAT OUT?!**

**(Oh, yeah I made ash a little smarter in this one because his dumbness was starting to bug me)**

**When out of nowhere Meowth came running towards them, and just as ash and misty were sure (after seeing how well he can fight when he's high and drunk) that he was going to finish them and steal the show,**

**Nothing happened**

**They both looked down to see Meowth purring and rubbing up against misty's foot**

**Twerps: ……………..?**

**James: go get em, Meowth!**

**Jessie: give em a scratch for me!**

**When they got to the twerps and had a good look at what was going on,**

**Well, lets just say if looks could kill, Meowth would be pushin up daisys**

**James: Meowth, what the heck?!**

**Whose side are you on?!**

**Misty: um, that would be this**

**Misty showed them the bottle**

**Jessie: well, isn't there any way that a pokemon wouldn't be affected, because we really can't keep coming to you twerps for the cat every time you decide to wear a little perfume**

**Misty: hmmm**

**James: what? What is it?**

**Misty: it says on the back of the bottle that pokemon who have been, um, fixed****won't be affected**

**Jessie: ………well,**

**I guess we could do that if it'll stop this from happening**

**James: but how do we snap them out of it now?**

**Ash: oh, I know!**

**Ash walked over and gave them both a good whack**

**Everyone else:…………..**

**Suddenly, Meowth and pikachu shook their heads and looked around, confused**

**Pikachu: pika?**

**Meowth: huh?**

**Pikachu spotted ash and jumped back on to his shoulder**

**Meowth spotted team rocket and ran back over to their side**

**Well, so far things don't look too good for the poor cat and mouse team, but maybe things will get better, or maybe they'll get worse, who knows, I do**

**:D**


	2. She is EVIL

This next chapter may contain themes unsuitable for young eyes, you have been totally warned

Ash: pikachu,

We need to have a talk,

Jessie: yeah Meowth,

Maybe you should listen to this too

Ash: ….well, uh,

We all think it would be best, if 

We, got you two,

Fixed

Meowth:……….

Pikachu:………

There was silence for I while,

Until Meowth and pikachu realised that they were serious

Meowth: YOU TWO WANNA GET ME FIXED???!!!

Pikachu: PI PIKACHU PI PIKA PIKA PIKAPI!!!

Meowth: whoa,

Twerp you better sleep wit your eyes open, I didn't even know pikachu knew half o dose words

Misty: alright you two, calm down

Meowth: dat's easy for you to say twerpette,

Your not de one on de line here!

Pikachu: Pikapi!

Misty: here you two,

Calm down and have a drink

Misty gave Meowth and pikachu each a cup which they took a deep breath and slowly swallowed

After drinking it though, they started to look tired and eventually fell to the floor asleep

Everyone just looked at misty and I think they all had the same thought as me,

Y'know when the series started she was hardly evil at all,

Man how the times change

Misty: ….what,

Its not as if any of you had any better ideas for getting them to the operation room

Everyone else: ……yeah, I guess

So they carried pikachu and Meowth to the pokemon centre where they got them ready for the operation, 

Unfortunately 

The pokemon centre keeps hiring complete and utter dummies who forget to put a pokemon under anaesthetic before going into an operation, so whatever the heck misty put in their drinks was just about wearing off when they were about to start the operation

(the weirdest part was that they both woke up at the same time)

Meowth:…….what's goin on? 

Pikachu: ………huh?

(ps- for the purposes of these next few scenes I'm gonna make pikachu talk, because I don't think any of you can translate

Pikapi pikachu pikapika)

Meowth and pikachu looked up at the two nurse joys holding scalpels (small sharp knives) and everything came back to them.

Meowth: 8(

Pikachu:8(

Both: RUN!!!!!!!!!

Meowth ripped up the straps holding them down and pikachu shocked the two nurse joys so that they could make their getaway

They jumped down from the tables and headed out of the operating room

Meowth: keep runnin pikachu,

KEEP RUNNIN!

Meowth and pikachu ducked round a corner and hid in a pokeball storage room

Meowth: well, we should be safe here for a while

Pikachu: see, now the story has come full circle

Meowth: B( 

shut up

So things don't look good for our two favourite pokemon, review if you like episodes where Meowth and pikachu team up

If you don't then you should probably stop reading right now


	3. Random Arguments and Thunderbolt Alarms

**Here's chapter three,**

**Enjoy!**

**They could hear the twerps and team rocket looking for them and calling their names,**

**But whatever misty had drugged them with was still making them a little woozy and all of a sudden, the whole room was spinning**

**Meowth: uh, dis way,**

**I tink,**

**Pikachu:……. Uh, yeah**

**They both managed to go the same way but it just happened to be the door they had just come in and they walked right out in front of the twerps and team rocket**

**Ash:…………….**

**Jessie:………….**

**James:…………**

**Misty: ……oops,**

**My bad,**

**They watched the two pokemon come spinning out of the room like some kinda ballet and then start walking around with their hands out in front of them as if they were blind and bumping into each other**

**Ash: misty, what the heck have you done this time?!**

**Misty: I might have just given them a slight over dosage and its messing with their heads,**

**Jessie: an over dosage of what,**

**Poison?!**

**It looks like they've gone blind!**

**Misty pulled out a bottle of pokemon sedative (why does she even have that?) and started reading the back of the bottle**

**Misty: don't worry, it says here it's just a side effect and it'll were off a few minutes after they wake up**

**Ash: well what're we gonna do now?**

**They're awake so they'll be much harder to catch, **

**They won't return to us because they know we'll just take them back here,**

**And now they know that misty randomly carries drugs around in her bag,**

**So now what are we gonna do?!**

**Misty: HEY!,**

**Let's get one thing straight,**

**I carry these for psyduck because it keeps him in his pokeball**

**James: you've been drugging your pokemon?!**

**Misty: oh, you can't say anything, what about you three and the catnip?**

**Jessie: hey! It's not all of us that like that stuff and it's not us two that give it to him**

**Jessie pointed to where Meowth should have been, only to find that him and pikachu were gone**

**Ash: oh, where'd they go now?**

**While they had all been arguing about misty and her drugging habits,**

**Misty: HEY!!!**

**Meowth had recovered long enough to grab pikachu and make for the nearest window, so now they were both lying on the grass outside the pokemon centre, gasping for air**

**Meowth: …….pikachu……are you………okay now?……..**

**Pikachu:…….yeah……..I think………so………**

**Pikachu looked over at Meowth and realised something**

**Pikachu: you……..saved me**

**Meowth: huh?**

**Pikachu: you recovered first,**

**You coulda just ran outta there and left me to distract em,**

**But you saved me**

**Meowth:………..yeah,**

**I, I guess I did,**

**Pikachu:……………thanks**

**They exchanged cutesy little pokemon smiles then decided to get away from there before everyone noticed they were gone,**

**Smart move,**

**Smart move. **

**The humans decided that there was no way that Meowth and pikachu would stick together unless they were forced to,**

**So they all split up to search their pokemon's favourite places**

**Ash and misty searched pikachu's favourite places,**

**The beach and that forest full of other pikachus that I forget the name of**

**And team rocket searched all of Meowth's favourite places,**

**The bar and the alley behind the bar where there's a guy who sells catnip,**

**And more or less anywhere that sells cat food or yarn**

**But they couldn't find them and it was getting late, so they met up again and called it a night**

**Back with Pikachu and Meowth,**

**It was also getting late and they had walked quite far but pikachu wasn't so sure**

**Meowth: Y'know pikachu,**

**It's been a long time since we last saw anybody, **

**And it's getting pretty late,**

**Y'tink maybe we could call it a night soon?**

**Pikachu: no,**

**I mean, I'd love to take a break but we have to keep going,**

**We can't afford to be found,**

**I know it seems hard now but it'll get easier by the night,**

**If you can prove to yourself that you can stay up tonight then you can prove it tomorrow and the next night and the…**

**Pikachu turned around to see that Meowth had fallen asleep a few steps back,**

**Pikachu would have let him sleep but he had chosen to fall asleep right out in the open,**

**So pikachu had to wake him up,**

**The only way he knew how**

**Pikachu: pika-**

**CHUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Pikachu hit Meowth with a huge thunderbolt**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAA!**

… **AIN'T YA EVER HEARD OF AN ALARM CLOCK???!!!**

**Pikachu: well I'm not the one who passed out right out in the open!!!**

**Meowth: Well your boring speech didn't exactly keep me awake!!!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' **

**Look, we're not gonna get anywhere by arguing, so how about this,**

**We can sleep tonight while we hide and tomorrow night we'll stay awake.**

**How about that?**

**Meowth: ………yeah, dat sounds like a plan**

**They, once again, exchanged cutesy anime smiles and went to find somewhere to hide for the night**

**Pikachu chose to hide in some bushes under a tree and Meowth chose to hide **_**in**_** the tree**

**Pikachu was trying to get to sleep but kept worrying about ash and misty**

**Pikachu: Meowth,**

**Are you still awake?**

**Pikachu looked up to see Meowth who had half struggled on to a tree branch and fell asleep still half-hanging off it**

**Pikachu: oh well,**

**Pikachu curled up and tried to sleep**

**I don't care what any of you say, I think Meowth is adorable, the next chapter will have a really random start**


	4. The Way Down From The Crazy Tree

_You were warned at the end of the last chapter, here's the weird beginning I promised_

_Somewhere far away,_

_Brock was finally getting a vacation with nurse joy_

_Brock: aaaahh,_

_This is more like it, right joy?_

_Brock turned around expecting to see nurse joy relaxing next to him when instead he saw Croagunc_

_Brock: ………….uh-oh_

_* random scene over *_

_Back to team rocket and twerps,_

_They decided that by now pikachu would have gotten a couple of miles and Meowth would probably be back at the pokemon centre,_

_So they decided to check there first_

_Back with the pokemon,_

…………_..owth………meow…………….Meowth?……………_

_Meowth?_

_Meowth: ……….no jigglypuff, dis is a kids show…………_

_Pikachu: MEOWTH!!!_

_Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_Meowth fell head first out of the tree (and when I say head first, I mean that's how he hit the ground)_

_Pikachu: it's about time you woke up,_

_I've been yelling up that tree for 15 minutes!_

_Meowth: I didn't know your ostrich could swim in lava_

_Pikachu: 8(_

_Yeah,_

_The fall outta that tree kinda messed him up a little in the head_

_Pikachu: well can't you fix it?_

_I can't fix it, but It won't be forever_

_It'll only be for a few more minutes_

_Pikachu: oh, that's ok then_

_:D_

_So pikachu picked up Meowth, who was completely out of his mind, and dragged him the next what I can only guess was about 3 miles until pikachu got tired of carrying him and sick of his insane rambling_

_So pikachu stopped off next to a lake and decided to do something he really didn't want to_

_He set Meowth down by the side of the lake and poured some water over him,_

_Which seemed to sort out his brain_

_Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Meowth sprung up and scratched pikachu across the face_

_Pikachu: 8( …_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_Meowth shook himself down and rubbed his eyes_

_Meowth: WHAT DE HECK WAS DAT ALL ABOUT???!!!_

_Pikachu: excuse me, I wasn't the one who hit every branch on the way down from the crazy tree!_

_Meowth: well who knocked me outta de crazy tree?!_

_The pokemon went on arguing like this for a while so lets catch up with the humans, _

_When they got back to the pokemon centre, they were surprised to find that Meowth wasn't there,_

_Although someone did tell them that they say a Meowth and a pikachu wandering around outside the pokemon centre a few days ago_

_So they found out that pikachu and Meowth were travelling together so they started heading a few miles in the opposite direction in the hopes that pikachu would have dragged Meowth with him_

_Back at the pokemon,_

_They were exhausted from arguing_

_Pikachu:………………well?_

_Meowth:…………what?_

_Pikachu: aren't you gonna argue back?_

_Meowth: I thought it was your turn_

_Pikachu: oh, who cares about the arguing,_

_But, there is one thing that's been bothering me_

_Meowth put his paws behind his head and lay back_

_Meowth: what's dat?_

_Pikachu: well,_

_What are we gonna do about ash and misty?_

_I mean, _

_We can't go back to them, but I can't just leave them after all we've been through together_

_I'm completely torn_

_Meowth: ……….Buneary, what're ya doin ta pikachu?……_

_Pikachu: B(_

_You have GOT to be kidding_

_Pikachu looked over to see that Meowth had fallen asleep listening to him again_

_Pikachu, who was getting really annoyed by this, gave an evil smile and jumped up and down on top of the cat_

_Meowth: waa, waa, okay, okay,_

_I give!, I give!_

_Pikachu: what is the matter with you?!_

_Aren't you worried about team rocket?_

_Meowth: I wasn't really tinkin about it,_

_Pikachu: don't you guys have any good memories together?!_

_Anything you miss that would make you want to go back to them!?_

_Meowth looked at pikachu and got really mad_

_Meowth: look rat,_

_Lemme spell something out for ya,_

_Every single day is filled wit complete failure,_

_Every single episode, we blast off_

_DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE ELECTRICUTED, SENT FLYING THROUGH DE AIR DEN LAND WHO KNOWS WHERE?!_

_WOULD YOU WANNA GO BACK TO DAT???!!!_

_Pikachu:…………..8(_

_Meowth sat back and took a deep breath,_

_Yelling at pikachu really takes it outta ya_

_Pikachu: ……….I'm sorry_

_Pikachu turned around and started walking away_

_Meowth: hey, where ya goin?_

_Pikachu: you might be happy to be a wild pokemon, but I can't leave ash, I mean_

_I could leave misty because she's nuts, but…_

_Meowth: NOW HOLD ON!_

_We might have a miserable time all de time but I never said I wanted to leave all dat,_

_Dere my pals_

_For the third time in one story the cute smiles were once again exchanged and they kept walkin_

_The humans were starting to think too,_

_Ash: we, gotta find pikachu_

_Jessie: yeah, yeah, we know kid,_

_You love your pikachu and you've been through so much together and blah, blah, blah_

_James: man, he gets like this every episode where pikachu gets lost_

_Misty: yeah it does get pretty annoying, at least you don't have to walk around with him_

_Ash: hey, don't you guys miss Meowth?!_

_Jessie: not really,_

_We can always get another cat_

_James: I'm sure he'd be happier in the wild than blasting off with us every episode_

_They all stopped for the night_

_Poor Meowth, hitting his head off every branch on the way down from the crazy tree_

_XD_


	5. The Worlds Longest Chapter

**This is going to be the longest chapter EVER!**

**You have been warned**

**Back with the pokemon,**

**Meowth: I will stay awake,**

**I will stay awake,**

**I will stay awake,**

**Pikachu: I thought the pokedex said that Meowth were nocturnal,**

**Y'know, they stay awake at night?**

**Meowth: yeah it does but,**

**Meowth stay awake at night because dey sleep a lot during de day,**

**But when I was learning to talk I had to listen in on de class during de day so I could only get to sleep at night**

**Pikachu: man, I'm surprised I stayed awake through that one **

**Meowth: hey, you wanted to know!**

**Pikachu: well, why don't you just learn how to be awake at nights again?**

**Meowth was beginning to look and sound tired again**

**Meowth: you say it as if it's so easy, 'YAWN'**

**Pikachu: oh no you don't!**

**We had a deal, we slept last night and you've had enough naps from listening to me, **

**We agreed that we'd stay awake tonight!**

**Meowth:……….I know, I know!**

**I'm trying!**

**Pikachu: oh great,**

**Meowth: what, what is it?**

**Pikachu: it's getting dark,**

**I can't see a thing up ahead**

**And the only one who has the ability to see in the dark is a talking, walking house cat who can't go five minutes without a catnap!**

**Meowth: WELL I COULD HELP IF YOU'D STOP WIT DE INSULTS!**

**Pikachu: well why don't you help, by telling me where I'm going?**

**Meowth: well,**

**Dere's a hill right infronta ya,**

**Dere's a lake at de bottom of de hill,**

**Dere's a bunch a trees all over de place**

**And dere's a town WAAAAAAAAAY over dere,**

**Happy?**

**Pikachu: no,**

**But you will be when you hear this,**

**It's too dark to be wandering around if there's a town nearby so,**

**We can stop for the night**

**Meowth: WHA-HOOOOOO!**

**Pikachu: but only,**

**If you can help me find somewhere to sleep,**

**And no trees this time**

**Meowth: ok,**

**C'mon!**

**Meowth grabbed pikachu and dragged him to an area where no one could see past the trees where they both curled up to sleep,**

**But before he did, pikachu looked up to the moon as one name drifted through his mind,**

_**Where are you ash?**_

**The next morning pikachu wasn't the first one up**

………**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Pikachu sat up and looked around to see a snubbull clamped firmly around Meowth's tail while he ran around screaming**

**Meowth: GET DIS TING OUFFA ME!!!!!**

**Pikachu thunderbolted them both which sent snubbull flying and made Meowth fall into the lake**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Help, dis waters wet!**

**Meowth splashed around until he realised that he was sitting on something,**

**He looked down to see that a psyduck had floated up from underneath him**

**Meowth jumped off the psyduck and pikachu randomly thunderbolted it**

**Meowth:…………..what was dat all about?**

**Pikachu: sorry, but after misty's psyduck you can never be too careful**

**Meowth:……..right **

**Pikachu: so you wanna tell me what happened this morning with snubbull?**

**Meowth: how should I know,**

**I was just getting to de best part o my dream when I get a set o teeth in my tail**

**Pikachu: why does it keep biting your tail anyway?**

**Meowth:…………..well,**

**I'd radder not tell ya**

**Pikachu: is that red on your face? BD**

**Meowth: NO!!!**

**Pikachu: HA! It is!**

**You like snubbull!**

**Meowth: no, wait!**

**You got it all wrong!**

**Pikachu: what is it then?**

**Huh?**

**Meowth: she likes me**

**Pikachu:……………………**

**HAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Snubbull and Meowth!**

**Snubbull and Meowth!**

**Meowth: SHUT UP!**

**Pikachu: snubbull and Meowth!**

**Meowth: grrrrrrr,**

**Dat's it you little twoirp!**

**Meowth gave pikachu a scratch to the face,**

**That shut him up**

**Pikachu: alright, alright,**

**Shesh,**

**Meowth: now, where do we go from here?**

**Pikachu: we go back!**

**Meowth:…………**

**Are you tellin me dat we just spent 2 days walkin so dat you could tell us to go back?!**

**Pikachu: look I can't leave ash!**

**Meowth: oh here we go wit de twoip and his pikachu's memory montage**

**Pikachu: I remember when we first met back at oaks lab and…**

**Meowth: I feel anodder cat nap comin on…**

**The humans were walking along when they discovered something very interesting**

**Ash: is that Meowth?**

**They had found the spot where Meowth had fell out of the tree and left a huge imprint in the ground**

**James: I guess they came by here,**

**Misty: gee Sherlock, how'd ya figure that one out?**

**James: shut up!**

**Hey, what's that?**

**They all looked over to where james was pointing to see snubbull sniffing around**

**James: I know!**

**We can use snubbull to find them!**

**Ash: how is snubbull gonna find them?**

**Misty: I thought you said you made him smarter**

**I said smart**_**er**_

**Not smart**

**James: snubbull will sniff out Meowth's tail,**

**And wherever Meowth's tail is it's most likely attached to the rest of him**

**So team rocket and team twerp followed snubbull as it sniffed around for Meowth**

**Back with the pokemon,**

**Pikachu: …and then I remember the time on the saint anne after it sank and we had to team up with you guys and he asked me to give his brain a jump start and…**

**Ok kids, try to guess what's coming next,**

**That's right, Meowth's asleep again**

**Pikachu: we got out of, wait **

**What?!**

**Pikachu looked over to see Meowth who had fallen asleep sitting up pretending to listen to him this time**

**Pikachu: X[**

**Oh c'mon wake up!**

**Meowth: five more minutes…**

**Pikachu got another evil smile on his face**

**Pikachu: I also remember the time I did this!**

**Pika- **

**Meowth remembered that too and this memory woke him up just in time**

**Meowth opened his eyes to see pikachu standing in front of him aiming a thunderbolt**

**Meowth: 8(**

**Meowth managed to jump out of the way just in time**

**Meowth: WHAT'RE YOU TRYIN TO DO,**

**KILL ME?!**

**Pikachu: I've had it up to here with you and you're catnaps!**

**Meowth: alright, alright,**

**Calm down, what episode did you get to?**

**Pikachu: Pokemon Shipwreck**

**Meowth: what?!**

**Dat's only, like 15 episodes in!**

**Don't tell me you been goin through every single episode!**

**Pikachu: look are we gonna find ash or not?!**

**Meowth: fine, fine,**

**Sheesh**

**So the pokemon kept walking and the people kept following snubbull and eventually they all came into sight of each other**

**And just in time to,**

**It was getting dark and snubbull was starting to give up hope**

**Meowth: not gonna sleep,**

**Not gonna sleep,**

**Not gonna sleep,**

**Pikachu: Meowth,**

**Your girlfriends back!**

**Meowth: WHAT?!**

**Meowth looked around until he spotted team rocket following snubbull over the hill in front of them**

**Meowth loved team rocket and all but he also loved his tail and in all fairness his tail was with him first so when pikachu started running towards ash he didn't notice Meowth jump into the bushes to hide**

**Ash: PIKACHU!**

**Pikachu: PIKAPI!**

**( yeah pikachu's back to pikatalk)**

**Ash and pikachu had their big run to each other and hug scene**

**James: hey,**

**Where's Meowth?**

**Pikachu: pika?**

**Pikachu lead them back to the place where they were when pikachu pointed everyone out to Meowth when they heard a weird noise in a nearby bush,**

**When they all went over to investigate they found it was Meowth snoring**

**Pikachu: GRRRRRRR!!**

**PIKA!!!**

**Ash: huh,**

**Pikachu what's the matter?**

**Pikachu was really mad now and was about to hit Meowth with a combination of thundershock, thunderbolt, thunder and discharge when team rocket stopped him**

**Jessie: hold it pikachu,**

**We think we know someone else who deserves the honour**

**J'n'J pointed everyone over to snubbull who had given up**

**And pikachu seemed to like this plan**

**Jessie: oh snubbull!**

**James: we have something here you'll like!**

**Meowth: …… jimmy, dat's a bad idea……..**

**Snubbull ran over and just as she looked in, Meowth started into another good dream and started to twitch it's tail (it's a cat thing, I don't know) **

**So you can imagine what's coming next**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**GET DIS TING OUFFA ME!!!**

**Pikachu began laughing evilly at finally getting his revenge**

**And Meowth leaped up and hugged J'n'J**

**(well, what actually happened was he shook snubbull off then jumped up and wrapped his arms around James in an attempt to get away from it)**

**Misty: yeah, yeah **

**This is nice an all but what're we gonna do about these two?**

**Meowth: don't worry,**

**I gotta fool-proof plan**

**Meowth reached into misty's bag and pulled out the bottle**

**Meowth: ya see dis?**

**Meowth showed them all the bottle**

**Meowth: dis is gonna solve a whole lotta problems!**

**Meowth threw the bottle to the ground and watched it smash**

**Meowth: dere!**

**Problem solved!**

**Now lets get outta here, I can't wait to get back to dat comfy corner o de balloon basket for de night!**

**Jessie: wait Meowth!**

**James: what about stealing pikachu?!**

**Meowth: what **_**about**_** stealin pikachu?**

**If I have to spend one more minute wit dat rat I'm gonna lose my mind,**

**We'll catch it tomorrow but tonight I could use at least one pika-free catnap!**

**So team rocket returned to their balloon for the night and the twerps returned to,**

**Uh**

**I don't know where they go at night but wherever they go, they went there,**

**That's about it,**

**Yep**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XD **


End file.
